mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Peach Toadstool
Princess Peach Toadstool (Peach) is the princess/ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach has servants called Toads and also has an Elder who takes them called Toadsworth. She is the love interest of Mario and Princess Daisy’s best friend. Peach is often kidnapped by Lord Bowser, but Mario always saves her. Physical appearance Princess Peach Toadstool is a female human with cyan-blue eyes and yellow hair. She is portrayed to be a capable character as Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, but usually excels in skill level over other characters in most activities. Princess Peach has a tall height compared to other characters; she is taller than characters like Luigi and Daisy, but she is shorter than characters such as Rosalina and Waluigi. Peach has a similar body type to Daisy's, but her waist is more elongated, and her frame is unique in comparison. Peach's skin is fair in complexion. Peach is commonly depicted with a puffy smile, and she has round, pink lipstick. Her eyebrows are a dark shade of her blonde (yellow) hair, and they're thin, as well as small. Peach's eyes have multiple thin lashes, and consist of dark black tones. She has a very thick, flowy, long hairstyle; flipped, fringed bangs with wavy layers are included. Her hair consists of four, small, flipped pieces, which reach above shoulder-length. Peach's bangs are heart-shaped and they have one large part at the top shaping down the center of her forehead. Peach's hairstyle also has long, split, ear-tails that shape her face. Peach's hair is best described as yellow. Her hair is always a yellow shade and she is well known for her status as a blonde. (Though classical Peach had golden-yellow hair until it was changed in Mario Party 4.) She sometimes wears her hair tied up in a ponytail. Peach was the only princess who ties her hair back, until Rosalina was seen with her hair up in Super Mario: 3D World. Peach's outfit is a pink dress with white gloves, pink shoes and jewels. She wears a crown with sapphires and rubies and also has matching earrings. Peach's outfit in Mario's Revenge and Mario's Revenge 2: The Orb of Power is a sparkly pink and white dress, ruby rings in place of gloves, a crown with sapphires and rubies and a sapphire brooch on her dress. Biography Princess Peach runs the Mushroom Kingdom. In 1985, she was kidnapped by Bowser. Ever since then, she has been getting captured constantly. She is not so used to Bowser kidnapping her but she doesn't even panic anymore, knowing the Mario Bros. are there to rescue her. But in Toonking2 Comics, it also reveals that she panics so bad she gets fed up with Bowser kidnapping after both Mario and Peach married that she was sworn to kill Bowser for it without him noticing. And it was also explained in the Toonking2 Comics, her birth given name was "Princess Mary Peach Toadstool" (Or "Peach" for short). Even she and Sofia Toadstool, her younger sister, doesn't normally get along very well in those fan comics after she finds out that Bowser was, not really Sofia’s husband, but Sofia's love interest which explains why Bowser Jr. was created by Ludwig. Friends and Family King Alex George Toadstool - Father Queen Melody Toadstool- Mother Prince Jacob Toadstool- Brother Prince Pete Toadstool- Brother Prince Cosmo Toadstool- Triplet Brother Princess Pearl Toadstool- Triplet Sister Sofia Toadstool - Younger Sister (Adopted) Claudia Toadstool- Older Sister (Adopted) Grandma Toadstool- Grandmother Sorceress Durian Toadstool- Youngest Sister (adopted) Toadsworth- Steward Mushroom Chancellor- Chancellor of Peach's Castle. Samantha T/Lady Blooddrink- (Adopted and Disowned by Peach's Father) Prince Haru - Fiance (Deceased) Angela O'Haru - Daughter (Adopted) Peter- Son Marc- Son Mario- love interest, and future husband Luigi- brother-in-law Princess Daisy- cousin Princess Marana - Good friend Prince Darice- cousin Prince Skull- Cousin King Richard- Uncle Queen Lillian- Aunt Marco- Father-In-Law Louise- Mother-in-Law King Bowser Koopa - Ex-Husband, Brother in Law and Peach's loathed Suitor Bowser Jr., Iggy, Lemmy, Larry, Ludwig, Roy and Morton Jr., Troopa - Hated nephews (in the Mario and Friends/Super Smash Brother Comics) Wendy O. Koopa - Hated niece (In the Mario and Friends/Super Smash Brothers Comics) Rosalina- Living Ancestor Conpernica- Living Ancestor (Daughter of Rosalina and the unknown father) Crossbones- Living Ancestor-Second Cousin (Son of Rosalina and Skull) Queen Lunaris- Deceased Ancestor Queen Lucianna - Living Ancestor Peach "Eliza" Toadstool II- Niece (Durian's Daughter, Eldest of the triplets) Betty Toadstool- Niece (Durian's Daughter, Youngest of the triplets) Beth Toadstool- Niece (Durian's Daughter, in the middle) Thornberry Toadstool- Nephew (Cosmo's Son) Lady Butter Cup-Toadstool- Sister in-Law (Cosmo's wife) Warina - Living Ancestor (Mona and Wario’s Daughter in the Mario and Friends-Super Smash Bros. Series) Walupeachie-alter-ego. Ruth Toadstool- Future Daughter Mario Toadstool Jr.- Future Son￼ Appearances Super Mario Moose Peach is once again the damsel in distress in Super Mario Moose. In this game, she is kidnapped by Bowser and taken to his new Moose Fortress. Mario then has to save her. Mario All-Star Sluggers Peach appears in Mario All-Star Sluggers as a team captain. When chosen, her team is called the Peach Princesses. Her stats are: Her All-Star Moves are: Super Mario Smash Peach appears in Super Mario Smash as a playable fighter. Her move set is about the same as Smash 4. Her Standard Special has been changed to Heart Kick but Toad is a playable character. Donkey Kong: Revive Peach will appear on Donkey Kong: Revive as a playable character in Levels 1-10 and 16. At first she helps Mario and Luigi, and Yoshi save Pauline from Donkey Kong, but is kidnapped by Bowser later in the game. When she is freed, Moshe helps the gang defeat Bowser in his castle. Media Appearences Warioz's Amazing Adventures Princess Peach was first mentioned in the first episode, Wario's Welcome; however, she didn't make an actual appearence until Super Chef Cook-Off, where she acts as a judge for the cook-off. = Parade Appearances *Nintendo Celebrate Parade Gallery/Princess Peach NESPeachGolf.png PeachMariosTennis.jpg Peach Golf 64.jpg Peach-Golf-64.png Peach Tennis 64.png Peach-Tennis-64.jpg Peach!!!!.png Peach_al_a_lil_girl.png Fire Peach.png|Fire Peach Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach.png Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach-0.png Princess Peach Artwork - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games.png MK7PeachBirthdayGirl.png 118px-PeachGP (1).jpg 37001 RMC peach02 ad Kopie.jpg PeachyPrincess.png Princess Peach Toadstool.png 294px-PrincessPeach.png PeachMP7.jpg MarioParty9DiceBlockPeach.jpg 200px-PeachMP8Official-1-.png MarioParty5PrincessPeach.png MarioPartyIslandTourPeach.png MP4 Peach.jpg Peach Toadstool.png Peachy Cakes!.png Strikers Peach.png|Fanon PeachMarioTennisUltraSmash.jpeg PeachTennisUltraSmashAces.png PeachyTennis.jpeg PeachTennisChair.png Princess_Peach_MP10.png Peach MSOG.png SMO_Art_-_Wedding_Peach.png MKDS-Peach Artwork.png SSBMeleePrincessPeach.png SuperSmashBrosBrawlPeach.png SSBWiiU3DSPrincessPeach.png PeachSuperSmashBrosUltimate.png SSBMPeachVictoryPose1.gif SSBMPeachVictoryPose2.gif SSBMPeachVictoryPose3.gif SSBMPeachIdlePose.gif princess_peach__by_theadorableoshawott-db7n1h3.png Ssbu classic peach pose by princecheap dck2199-250t.png ssbb_wii_u_peach_by_israelgallegos1-dbrdhnj (1).png Princess Peach in Ponytail.png|Color change PeachPeaceSign.jpg Peach.png Princess Peach-0.png Mkpeach.png MarioKartDoubleDashPeach.jpg MP3-Peach.png Peachy.png Princess-Peach.jpg Princess Peach.png Princess-Peach.png Princess Peach Artwork - SSX on Tour.png Princess Peach Artwork - Mario Golf World Tour.png Ssb4_wii_u_peach_recolored_dl_by_anmegirl-dc2v7dh.png PMTTYD-Peach.png SMB2 Peach.PNG MP Peach.png MarioPartyPeachSuperStar.jpg SPM Peach.png PMCS-Peach.png Sad because she lost her dildo on her wedding night Summertime_Peach.png Wintertime_Peach.png peach_in_summer_dress.png Peach_the_explorer.png Peach_(New_3ds_verison).png Peach_Nurse.jpg Peach with ther Parasol.png|Peach with her parasol 31.png 27.png Classic Peach.png PeachMP8Official-1-.png SMRPG Princess Toadstool.png Peach-Shadow-Queen.jpg Shadow-Queen-Peach.png Peach Shadow Queen.png Shadow Queen Peach.png super_princess_peach_by_sphacks-d9pwisr.png princess_peach_remake_by_sphacks-dazoq7x.png PrincessSML.png Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Canonicals Category:Heroes Category:Mario's 30th Birthday Category:Paper Mario: The Eight Guardians Category:Damsels-In-Distress Category:Mushroom Knights Category:Politicians Category:Super Mario Moose Category:Mario All-Star Sluggers Category:Super Mario Smash Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures Category:Princesses Category:Princess Category:Donkey Kong: Revive Category:Mario Party Series Category:Star Childs Category:The lost princess